Bella Potter
by Taylor Smashbox
Summary: This is like 2 chapters it is completed and Enjoy. Bella is Harry older sister and Voldemort takes Her to lure harry to his death, there MAY be a squeal. I hope you like it Reviews are Awesome! give it a try! Yeah there are Grammar Mistakes but it makes it funner and there should always lesser grammar! Sorry!


**Bella POV**

I am Bella Mia Potter the older sister of Harry Potter- the chosen one After being kidnapped by one of Voldemort thugs 5year. Dumbledore knew that when I was finished with school I would have to be shipped away so I couldn't be token again . No not really for my safety but for Harry's so he wouldn't go looking for me and die. But I wouldn't go! Not alone off to another county! So a long time friend Angela came with me. But two girls moving in with their parents would be so obvious. We made a huge cures over the hole town to remember Angela And me only me younger. So my first day at school would be Angela first too but she wouldn't have to mumble around school like an idiot. But that was like a year ago me and Angela were now settled down she was in love with Ben ,and me? Edward! I loved him so much !

I miss my brother so much I miss annoying him and screaming at him. I miss being proud of him and grossed out when he kissed Ginny. She was a lucky girl.

But anyway that was what I was thinking about when I was at Edwards house I should have known better but I still didn't listen. I was Jasper who noticed first.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked curiously

"Fine" my voice cracked "I was just thinking about umm old friends" now Edward was listening. He leaned his head down on mine.

"I'm sorry" he said. I looked up.

"I said I'm fine" I told them smiling and putting my hands up in surrender "just really tiered that's it" I really hoped Jazz didn't feel the pain in my words, or if he did he wouldn't tell Edward.

Later that night I was sad because Edward was Hunting tonight so I would be all alone. As I drifted off into a deep sleep a loud crack sounded.

"Angela? Is that you?" I called into the darkness. Then blinding light.

**Edward POV**

I knew Bella was off today, but I thought nothing of it. I was hunting when Alice called me. The annoying little ring

"What Alice?"

"Bella's future disappeared and I called no answer, I driving there now."

"What? Is she hurt? What's happening? I coming home now!"

" I at her house Charlie sleep there is a unfamiliar smell In her room she gone that's it! Edward she gone!"

I hung up and ran so fast I was back in one long horrible hour. Was she dead or was this a sick twisted joke no Alice wouldn't put me through hell like this on purpose and she does value her life. Who would take someone as sweet as my Bella. I would kill them. The house appeared in the everlasting darkness. I composed my hurt lost face.

"where is she ?" I asked Alice

" I don't know the smell appeared in her room and disappeared along with her. We heard a car pull up it was Angela she was frantic . She ran up the stairs as fast as she could Carslie Answered as I searched Alice's brain for something to help with Bella. I turned when Angela burst though our door Even though it was what? 1:34?

"Where is Bella?!" she yelled at me. At me?!

" I don't know what are you doing here?!" forgetting to be polite, not caring at all.

"You love Bella? Like for ever?" she asked when I didn't answerer she screamed " Answer me NOW you LEACH!"

"wait what?!" Alice asked Angela at the word Leach.

"DO YOU?!"

"Yes but what does that and what?" I asked. She ignored me and threw a note and looked threw her bag and took out a long stick like a wand.

"OK this is a little weird but Bella's A witch and she has a brother, Harry. I am a witch too I will go get Bella" I thought about the time Bella said if Angela turned out to be a witch then she could gone the party. She knew that I would know one day. I looked at the papers she threw at me.

Angela It has Started get Bella to safety here now; it's the only way he has come back and he may try to do what he did last time!(Ron says hi (idiot))

-Harry

The note was written in messy like the person had quickly wrote this down in a matter of seconds

Tell Potter Bella is safe -for now. Tell potter she will be killed unless he meets me- soon.

It was written more carefully so that anyone could read the note. Was potter he seemed important and who was Harry anyway? The last paper was a picture and it was MOVING?! I looked it was Bella younger with a boy who looked like her but with darker hair glasses and green eyes they were making faces at each other,

she turned so see another boy coming about the same age she hugged him she was happy. I still couldn't get over it moving

" what's happening?" Esme Asked. I was suddenly glad Rosalie and Emmet and Jasper were gone. Angela looked up and said

"Bella's been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort yeah umm he is like an evil guy he wants to kill Harry and if Harry dies umm like everyone in the whole world dies and that is considered 'Bad' don't you think?" She must have known were confused she was shuffling around in a small bag bringing out things that could not have fit in there "Umm I have to go but send me a letter with a owl this one" she pointed to and owl who was waiting out side on the porch " Just say to Angela if she turns up Okay?"

"where are you going is she safe?!" I asked

" To help the good guys" She reached for the papers. " I will be back with Bella, and yeah she will be fine I don't think she will be killed"

She took her wand she pointed it at us…

**HARRY POV**

After I wrote the note I looked around at the Kids. We needed one last Horcrux and it had to be here in the school the all knew but I ought to know they didn't know why I needed this. A girl came in Angela!

" Where's Bella?" I asked

" I'm sorry Harry" She said. "He took her at night but I think that he will try to make a deal for her of coarse that means that… well any way she fine for now"

**BELLA POV**

I woke up in a Meadow nothing like the one me and Edward had to our self's I was surprised by all the sun though I blinked again and saw Hagrid a few spaces over I was tied by my hands, Not this again!

"Hagrid what's going on?" I asked him

"SHUT UP" a death eater screamed.

" Okay" I really shouldn't have said that but oh well. I looked around well hmm this sucked. I wanted Edward so _badly!_

"Can I go this is a totally bummer"

"SHUT UP"

"Wow it that all you say? Maybe Voldemort should get some smart people to work for him? Oh yeah he so dumb he cant even kill one little kid. Sad isn't it?" I told the death eater, Voldemort over heard and turn rage filling his face.

"Cruio!" He yelled. The pain filled me and I wanted so badly to scream but I kept my cool screaming was so last year!. When it stopped I hadn't learned my lesson yet. Shame.

"Oh no someone get me a band aid it hurts soooo much!"

The death eaters knew I was probably going to dead so they were amused by my 'verbal irony' as some call it. I Looked at what I was wearing the jeans from last night I think. I felt my IPOD in my pocket.

" you know Voldemort I think muggles are smarter than you want to know why?"

"you dare say that?" he asked out raged

"No I don't- oh wait did I say that Opps"

I reached and started to play the songs I turned up the volume and sung all the words to Payphone by maroon 5. Everyone looked at me the had never seen or herd of a IPOD and this wasn't the clean version of payphone. No one really did anything thru the song then Thrift shop came on and again NOT the clean Version. I sang the song :

"I'm gunna pop some tags only got 20 dollars in my pocket" Voldemort was so angry. He shot another curse at me It went dark again… I woke up when I heard Voldemort talking

"I should just kill the girl now" Bellatrix Lestrang said

"No first Harry then you can kill her" Voldemort said cruelly then I heard him louder.

"**GIVE US POTTER AND WE WILL STOP THE FIGHTING WE WILL ALSO GIVE BACK BELLA YOU HAVE ONE HOUR OR THE FIGHT CONTIUSE AND BELLA WILL BE DEAD**"

"will he come sir?" BL said

"I would think so"

"Deeeeeeeep Brooo" I said with a face "Oh you did NOT take my I POD?! Oh well I could just sing all the songs okay

" I heard that your settled down that you found a girl and your married now! I heard that your dreams came true guess she gave you thing I couldn't give to you old friend why are you soooo shyyy aint like you to hold back or hide from a lie I hate to turn upout of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight I hoped you see my face and that you be reminded that for me it isn't ooooooooooooverrrrr. NEVERMIND ILL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOUUUUUUUUU I WISH NOTH-"He shot a cures at me This time the pain was really really painful. My face crumpled in pain. And it didn't stop all short and sweet. It started to hurt more and more then it stopped . I stayed quiet now. He had me her for at least to days and I was _hungry_

"Hungry" he asked with an evil grin

" Shut up"

"Oh angry I see" He was coming closer

"Die in a hole" I said

"Bellatrix you can kill her now" he turned and walked away.

"what about Harry" she said

"He will still come" she walked forward closer like a hunter watching their pray. Okay I really wanted my wand! She took out her want, I suddenly was reminded of when she killed Sirius. Rage ran thru me I was going to kill her like NOW. I got up she Laughed I kicked her with a round house kick. It was hard to fight with my hands tied but it still could still be done. She got up and shot a curse at me I barely missed but another cures hit a full body bind. Oh yeah there were a lot of bad people her not just her. Opps. She didn't kill but I was going to die and I knew it. I sat there by Hagrid quite all bloody and weak. Sometimes life sucks. And Harry was still a no show, good he would be killed if he came. Some death eaters came and said that he didn't come. Oh god I would die, darn it! Dieing meant no Edward.

" Well we have to kill Her you know I always respect a promise!"

"That will not be necessary" Harry said pulling off his cloak

"NO HARRY" Hagrid said struggling against the ropes. Harry looked at me I mouthed 'no don't its not worth it go away' he shock his head.

"Ahh Harry its been to long" Voldemort said.

"What did I tell you tom? Oh yeah DIE IN A HOLE!" I yelled at him I pulled aganst the roped holding me back. Voldemort looked for a second then Flicked his wand at me, vines grew around me.

" Let her go, Tom" Harry said. "then you can you can go kill me"

"No, I don't think I will not yet" Harry froze as Voldemort shot him with the dreaded green curse.

"NO!" I screamed shock covered my face , the vines went away I ran to him, Voldemort fell to the ground I touched Harry I felt his heart beat. Okay lie lie lie ! So I screamed and found my self crying, I had to look mournful so I took Harry wand and held it all around pointing at people. Voldemort got up and looked at me the tears flowed even though I knew he was alive. I dropped the wand and got up.

"No one will join you" I said. he snapped and tied me up and had a another death Eater hold me up.

" Lets see if he is dead Crocio!" he screamed. Harry was lifted but he didn't move. Wow boys got spirit. All the death eaters laughed all evil-ly and stupid-ly

"Lets go spread the word some one put one his glassed he must be recognizable No?" I looked away when someone jabbed his glasses on his face.

"who will carry him how about you Hagrid" I looked to see Hagrid crying silently.

And we where walking thru the forest to show the world how Harry was 'dead'. I was tied by the hands being pushed thru the forest my Yalxly. Yeah life suck that much.\

When we got to the edge of the forest Voldemort said

"**HARRY IS DEAD COME AND BOW TO ME OR DIE THIS IS THE FIRST STEP TO PEACE**"

Immediately people where running in to see if it was true I looked down I wasn't really the best actress but I managed to cry a little bit more. But I was so happy Harry wasn't dead. So happy.

"NO!"

"no HARRY"

"HARRY" screams filled the empty air.

"SCILENCE" Voldemort screamed. There was a band and everyone was quite.

"Harry Potter is dead he was killed trying to run away." OK that was a lie and I wouldn't stand for! I kicked behind me and shot him back.

"No, that's a Lie!" I screamed at Voldemort. I picked a stray wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra"

The light from our wands was bright I knew I couldn't win but I was buying time. I saw silently as Harry slipped away under his cloak. I smiled and stepped to the side the curse hit a rock I saw I was smiling I couldn't help laughing. I probably looked so weird my only family had just been killed, and laughing! But Harry was alive! He was so… Dumb.

" little Brat, surrender"

" Okay whatever, Why don't you kill me _just _like Harry" I sneered. I like my joke no one got it but me and I think Harry too.

"Bella?!" Ginny screamed at me. Tears were running down her face, she was in love, just like me. I felt bed, so bad I didn't notice the snake slithering closer to me fangs beard. I saw the sword of Gryffindor a foot or two away. I wouldn't make it. I closed my eyes, I _was a wimp_! I listened but it never happened I opened and eye. Neville Killed the snake?! That was why he was in Gryffindor! I gave him a hug. I knew Harry had to kill Voldemort which meant a fight well…

"DUMBELDORS ARMY!" I screamed. Other people started yelling running fight. Good. I went to Ginny she looked scared I looked at her and wisped to her

"I will be okay trust me!" She nodded

" I will be back" I told he and I was running. Where was Harry?! I saw Neville and I stopped dead. And I turned, I ran up to him and hugged him. He was shocked but he hugged me back.

"I think its too much, too much pain! why do so many people have to die?" I asked Neville

"I-I don't know?" he said it like a question. I laughed and broke from our hug.

"So that like it's a question." He smiled "Lets go finish him!" I screamed. "Voldemort will DIE!" I saw Bellatrix coming over. We can start with her…

"Hello want to die?" I asked her.

"No, you" she replied shooting her wand in my way. She should have had dead long ago!

" you know I HATE _you_" I told her shooting a curse at her she dodged it easily, and the one Neville curse too. I saw Ginny coming. We were all fighting this girl it was an equal fight I mean WTF? A spell barely missed Ginny, Mrs. Wesley was pissed!

"Not my daughter you BITCH!" She yelled as she took our fight. And she won! But just then, a shield popped over Voldemort, he looked up to see who set it up. Harry now showed him self Gasped and shocked expressions were all the room.

"Hahaha! I screamed "Take that! You going to _DIE_!" I saw no ealse was talking but I wasn't going to take that back. Harry rolled his eyes at me and the fought, I was hard to watch and learn everything that had gone on. Snape was dead? Oh well… they shot cures at each other, At first Voldemort was winning then Harry won and just like that Voldemort was dead. I waited to see Angela and we went back the Cullen's. Apparently she had frozen them to make sure they didn't do anything umm 'hasty'. I knew we would have to erase there memory that made me sad that they could never know. But if that was what it would take was that well then I would do that. I was so glad I would have Angela. Even when I turn into a vampire I would come up with a reason to have Angela with me. But that was for later now I just wanted Edward.


End file.
